


Photograph

by redangeleve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banishment to the Muggle-World, Draco doesn't know he's a wizard, Draco has to live as a muggle, Harry comes to bring him home, M/M, Memory Charms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Zur Strafe für seine Vergehen unter Voldemorts Herrschaft ist Draco vom Zaubergamot zur Verbannung in der Muggelwelt verurteilt worden. Fünf Jahre lang muss er ohne seine Erinnerungen dort leben um zu lernen, dass die Muggel keine minderen Kreaturen sondern gleichwertige Mitglieder in der Gemeinschaft der Menschen sind, während Harry seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht wissen darf. In ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Moment erbittet sich Draco, dass Harry ihn persönlich aus der Verbannung holt, wenn seine Strafe abgegolten ist. Und jetzt, obwohl Harry die Zeit unendlich vorkam, ist der große Augenblick endlich da.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Die Figuren gehören JKR, die Lyrics Ed Sheeran und mir gehört einzig und allein die Idee zur Story. Des weiteren möchte ich betonen, dass ich mit dem Schreiben kein Geld verdiene, sondern es einzig und allein aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten tue.

Photograph

You can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul

Wait for me to come home

(Ed Sheeran, Photograph)

 

Der antik anmutende Wecker ratterte so laut, dass einem vor Schreck schier das Herz stehen bleiben konnte, wenn man noch im Tiefschlaf war, doch für Harry bedeutete dieses Geräusch eine Erlösung. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht, den Kopf zu voll um auch nur an Schlaf zu denken und das Herz in angstvoller Erwartung so laut schlagend, als wolle es ihm gleich aus der Brust springen. Eintausendachthundertundvierundzwanzig Tage hatte er auf diesen Tag gewartet, nun war er endlich da. Schwungvoll setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und tastete blind nach dem Schalter, der dem Lärm ein Ende machte, bevor er seine Brille neben dem Wecker liegend fand und aufsetzte.

Das dumpfe Pochen hinter seinen Augen, das von zu wenig Schlaf und zu viel Grübeln sprach, begleitete ihn auf seinem Weg unter die Dusche und verschwand erst, nachdem er sein Gesicht minutenlang dem dampfenden Wasserstrahl entgegen hielt. Bei dem was er heute vorhatte, brauchte er einen klaren Kopf. Ein Fehler konnte fatale Folgen nach sich ziehen. Normaler Weise benötigte Harry keine zehn Minuten im Bad, gab er sonst nicht viel auf sein Äußeres, doch heute stand er minutenlang vor dem Spiegel, kritisch seine Reflexion betrachtend. Eigentlich hatte er nie begriffen, was der ehemalige Slytherin an ihm gefunden hatte, doch aus welchem Grund auch immer, irgendetwas hatte ihn scheinbar für Draco anziehen gemacht. Manchmal erwartete er heute noch den strubbeligen, halb verhungerten Jungen zu sehen, der er mehr als sein halbes Leben gewesen war und als er sich jetzt musterte, erschien ihm der dunkelhaarige Mann im legeren Muggel-Outfit wie ein Fremder, doch ein gutaussehender Fremder nichtsdestotrotz. Nein, es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sich Harry in den letzten fünf Jahren verändert hatte und er wusste, dass es utopisch war anzunehmen, dass es bei Draco anders sein sollte, dennoch sah ihn Harry vor seinem inneren Auge immer noch genau so vor sich, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als er ihm zum letzten Mal gegenüber gesessen hatte. Der Gedanke an diesen Moment verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf Harrys Armen, weshalb er sich seufzend abwandte und das Bad verließ. 

In der Küche des Hauses erinnerte nichts mehr an die Zeit, als Kreacher sein Regiment hier geführt hatte. Nach dem Tod des alten Hauselfen hatte Harry niemanden mehr in seinen Dienst aufgenommen. Stattdessen hatte er alle Möbel allein entsorgt und durch andere ersetzt, die er auf den hiesigen Flohmärkten zusammen getragen hatte. Durch das Sammelsurium an unterschiedlichen Stühlen, Schränken und einem alten Kohleofen hatte der Raum ein angenehmes, behagliches Flair bekommen, in dem Harry gerne stundenlang saß und während eines ausgiebigen Frühstücks im Tagespropheten schmökerte oder ein Buch las. Heute jedoch war sein Magen so nervös, dass er nicht mehr herunter bekam, als einen lauwarmen Kaffee, bevor er in den Salon ging und wartete.

Ständig zuckte sein Blick zu der alten Pendeluhr, die an der Wand hing. Je näher der Zeitpunkt rückte, an dem er aufbrechen musste, desto mehr begann die Panik von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Noch konnte er das Ministerium anflohen und darum bitten, dass sie jemand anderen schickten. Kingsley hatte sowieso gefragt, warum er sich das antun wollte, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und wenn es ihm auch noch so schwer fiel, würde er es trotzdem halten.

XXXXXX

Flashback

Die Wände des Besucherraumes waren kahl, kein Bild auf das man seinen Blick heften konnte und das vergitterte Fenster lag so weit oben, dass es nicht mehr offenbarte, als ein viereckiges Stück grauen Himmels, egal wie Harry den Kopf reckte. Draco ihm gegenüber hielt die Augen gesenkt, so als habe er bereits mit allem abgeschlossen. Seine Unterlippe war vom darauf herum beißen blutig und aufgesprungen und seine Fingernägel hatte er bis auf das Fleisch herunter gekaut. In der farblosen Gefängniskluft wirkte er noch blasser als sonst, doch immerhin schien die Kleidung sauber und ohne Löcher zu sein.

„Was werden sie mit meinen Erinnerungen machen?“ Die Hände des Blonden zitterten so stark, dass Harry versucht war, sie in seine zu nehmen, doch er wusste, dass jeglicher Körperkontakt zu den Gefangenen verboten war und wollte der Wache keinen Grund geben die wenige Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb zu verkürzen. Zwar stand der Mann einige Schritte entfernt, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er jedes Wort hörte, das sie wechselten.

„Sie kommen zur Aufbewahrung in ein Verlies von Gringotts“, antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Keine Sorge, sie sind immer noch dein Eigentum. Niemand ist befugt sie sich anzugucken.“

Draco nickte und trotz der Situation meinte Harry bei dieser Nachricht eine gewisse Erleichterung bei ihm zu bemerken. „Hast du an die Zigaretten gedacht?“

Seufzend lehnte sich Harry auf dem unbequemen Stuhl zurück. „Draco ...“

„Was?“ gab der andere harsch zurück. „Vielleicht sind es meine letzten.“

Resigniert fasste Harry in seine Jackentasche und förderte ein Päckchen, sowie eine Schachtel Streichhölzer zutage, welche er unter den wachsamen Augen des Wachpostens über den Tisch schob. „Danke.“ Fahrig öffnete Draco die Zigarettenpackung, holte eine Kippe heraus und steckte sie zwischen die Lippen. Durch das Zittern seiner Hände brauchte er mehrere Versuche, bis er eines der Streichhölzer entflammen konnte, dann zündete er die Zigarette an. Mit geschlossenen Augen inhalierte er den Rauch in seine Lungen, bevor er ihn durch Mund und Nase entweichen ließ. „Ob ich noch wissen werde, dass ich rauche?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte Harry matt. Allein der Gedanke daran, was sie Draco antun würden, ließ seine Eingeweide brennen, doch es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Bei Gott, er hatte es versucht, dutzende Türen eingerannt und mit mehr Hexen und Zauberern im Ministerium gesprochen, als er Finger und Zehen hatte, doch es hatte nichts bewirkt. Das Urteil des Zaubergamot stand unwiderruflich fest und so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte sich damit abzufinden, so würde er es wohl oder übel akzeptieren müssen.

Erneut nahm Draco einen zittrigen Zug, bevor er fortfuhr. „Was meinst du, wo sie mich hinschicken werden?“

Wieder konnte Harry nur den Kopf schütteln. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß genauso wenig wie du.“

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie Angst davor, dass du mit mir durchbrennst.“ Der ehemalige Slytherin stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus, das so falsch und deplatziert klang, dass er sich von Harry einen bösen Blick einfing. „Das ist nicht witzig, Draco.“

„Ich weiß“, gab der Blonde zurück. „Und ich mache das auch nur, damit du nicht merkst, was für eine Scheißangst ich habe.“

Dieses Mal fasste Harry doch über den Tisch und nahm Dracos freie Hand in die seine, den missbilligenden Blick des Wachpostens einfach ignorierend. Die schlanken Finger waren klamm und eiskalt und Harry bemühte sich etwas von seiner Wärme auf ihn zu übertragen. „Das ist schon okay. Ich habe auch Angst.“

Einen langen Moment sagte keiner der beiden Männer etwas. Stumm rauchte Draco seine Zigarette zu Ende, bevor er sie in Ermangelung eines Aschenbechers auf den Boden des Raumes fallen ließ und mit dem Schuh austrat. Als er Harry schließlich ansah, hatte sich sein Blick verändert. Zwar wirkte er immer noch ängstlich, aber nicht mehr ganz so panisch wie zuvor. „Versprichst du mir was, Harry?“ 

Jetzt war es an dem ehemaligen Gryffindor sarkastisch zu werden. „Solange ich dir nicht einen Kuchen mit einem Zauberstab darin backen soll.“

„Ich möchte, dass du es bist, der mich holt, wenn meine Strafe abgegolten ist“, fuhr Draco unbeirrt fort. „Ich will nicht, dass ihre selbstzufriedenen Visagen das erste sind, das ich wiedererkenne.“

Grimmig drückte Harry die Hand des Blonden, die noch immer in der seinen lag. „Geht klar. Ich werde da sein. Das verspreche ich dir.“

Draco nickte zufrieden und seine Finger erwiderten den Druck. „Gut.“

 

Flashback Ende

XXXXXX

Erschrocken fuhr Harry aus seinen Gedanken empor, als um Punkt acht Uhr der Schnabel einer Ministeriumseule gegen das Wohnzimmerfenster hackte. Jetzt, genau jetzt, waren die fünf Jahre vorbei. Unwillkürlich klopfe sein Herz schneller, während er aufstand und das Fenster öffnete, um den Vogel hineinzulassen. Zwar hatte er gestern bereits erste Instruktionen erhalten, aber die Adresse bekam er erst heute ausgehändigt. Mit einem Hüpfer landete die Eule auf dem Sims und wartete geduldig, bis Harry das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, bevor sie ihm artig das Bein entgegen streckte. Seine Finger zitterten ein wenig vor Aufregung, als er an dem Bindfaden herum fummelte, daher gelang es ihm erst beim dritten Versuch, das Band zu lösen und den Brief an sich zu nehmen. 

„London. Temple Road No.142. Tesco Supermarkt. David Matthews“, stand in dunkler Tinte dort geschrieben.

Sorgsam rollte Harry das Pergament wieder zusammen und steckte es in seine Hosentasche. London. Ohne es zu wissen, war Draco die ganze Zeit so nah und doch unerreichbar gewesen. Eilig ging er hinüber zur Garderobe und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, bevor er die Ministeriumseule wieder aus dem Fenster ließ, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab vom Kaminsims und verließ das Haus. Angesichts seiner Pläne verzichtete Harry heute auf die komplizierten Schutzzauber, sondern schloss die Tür lediglich mit einem alten schmiedeeisernen Schüssel ab. Ein Blick die Straße hinunter verriet ihm, dass er allein war, weshalb Harry nicht lange zögerte sondern den Zauberstab zückte und mit einem Knall disapparierte.

XXXXXX

Der in die Jahre gekommene Supermarkt mit dem großen Tesco-Logo duckte sich zwischen die angrenzenden, neugebauten Hochhäuser, als schäme er sich für die Graffitis an seinen Wänden. Von außen sah er wie einer von vielen dieser Kette aus, rein funktional geplant, ohne Schnörkel oder verspiele Details und ohne Wiedererkennungswert. In der ersten Zeit von Dracos Verbannung hatte Harry den Blonden vermeintlich nahezu überall zu sehen geglaubt. In der U-Bahn, auf der Straße, in ihrem Stammlokal, und jedes Mal hatte sein Herz höher geschlagen, nur um beim zweiten Blick bitter enttäuscht zu werden, als er feststellte, dass es nicht Draco war, den er vor sich sah. Öfter als er zählen konnte, war Harry kurz davor gewesen, die Warnungen des Ministeriums in den Wind zu schlagen und sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund zu machen, doch Großbritannien war groß und er hatte nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wo er mit der Suche anfangen sollte. Und selbst wenn er ihn tatsächlich gefunden hätte, was hätte er dann tun sollen? Eine Kontaktaufnahme durfte Harry nicht riskieren, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Dracos Verbannung verlängert wurde und erkannt hätte ihn der Blonde ohnehin nicht. Trotzdem hätte Harry alles dafür gegeben zu wissen, dass es Draco gut ging, dass er in Sicherheit war und es sein würde, bis er ihn am Ende seiner Strafe abholte, doch er konnte nicht mehr tun, als den Aussagen des Ministeriums zu trauen, die ihm versicherten, dass sie Draco unter engmaschiger Beobachtung behielten. 

Wie oft hatte Harry in einem dieser Supermärkte eingekauft, ohne zu ahnen, wie nah er Draco gewesen war. So wenig er es sich in den ersten Wochen nach dem Urteilsspruch vorstellen konnte, war das Leben doch weiter gegangen. Harry hatte essen, trinken und schlafen müssen und dank seiner Freunde, die ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe ließen, hatte er irgendwann sogar zu arbeiten begonnen. Doch innerlich hatte er stets gewartet, die Tage und Wochen und Monate gezählt, die schließlich zu Jahren wurden, stets mit den Gedanken um den Moment kreisend, an dem er Draco wiedersehen würde.

Mechanisch griff der Dunkelhaarige nach einem Einkaufskorb, als er durch die automatische Tür in den Laden trat, sofort den Blick über die Regale schweifen lassend, in der Hoffnung seinen Freund zu erblicken, doch alles was er sehen konnte, waren ein paar Kunden und die beiden Kassiererinnen, die augenscheinlich gelangweilt Waren über den Scanner zogen. Ohne sich lange aufzuhalten, ging Harry weiter, zuerst vorbei an den Non-Food Artikeln, dann durch die Obst und Gemüse Abteilung, jeden Moment damit rechnend einen hellblonden Schopf aufblitzen zu sehen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Zwar sah er hier und dort mal einen Mitarbeiter, der Ware verräumte oder die Haltbarkeit der Lebensmittel kontrollierte, aber Draco war nicht unter ihnen. Je weiter er in den Supermarkt vordrang, je nervöser wurde er und mit jedem Regal, das er passierte, schwand die Hoffnung, Draco doch noch zu finden. Was, wenn er nicht hier war? Wenn Draco zwar in dem Laden arbeitete, sich heute aber krank gemeldet hatte? Oder schlimmer noch, wenn er gekündigt hatte? Dann würde er unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause apparieren und das Ministerium anflohen müssen, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihm Dracos Privatadresse gab. Das mulmige Gefühl in Harrys Magen nahm von Minute zu Minute zu und als er am Ende des Ganges bereits die Kassen erkennen konnte, war er der Verzweiflung nah, als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel jemanden wahrnahm, der aus der Tür zum Lager kam.

Wie von einem Magneten angezogen, fuhr Harry herum und sein Herz machte einen Salto, so als wolle es aus seinem Brustkorb springen, als er den Mann erkannte. Trotz der deutlich kürzeren Haare war es so augenscheinlich Draco und doch gleichzeitig nicht, dass Harry weinen und lachen und schreien wollte, alles zur gleichen Zeit. In dem blauen Hemd mit dem Tesco-Logo, den verwaschenen Jeans und den Sneakern wirkte er wie verkleidet, doch er war am Leben und scheinbar gesund, so dass Harry sich gerade noch bremsen konnte, bevor er ihm vor Erleichterung um den Hals fiel. Draco, der sein Starren offenbar anders deutete als es gemeint war, kam mit einem professionell kühlen Lächeln näher, bis er etwa zwei Armlängen vor ihm stand, bevor er sagte: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?“

Mit einem Mal war Harrys Kopf wie leer gefegt. Fünf Jahre lang hatte er auf diesen Tag gewartet, hatte sich diese ersten Worte, die er zu Draco sagen wollte zurecht gelegt, doch jetzt wo es endlich so weit war, brachte er keinen Ton heraus. Alles was er tun konnte war ihn anzusehen, seinen Anblick praktisch aufzusaugen, sich jede Einzelheit seines Gesichtes aufs neue ins Gedächtnis einzuprägen, um die Erinnerung, die er an Draco hatte, mit einer neuen zu überschreiben, dass er schier überfordert damit war sich zu erklären. „Ich … ich ...“, krächzte er heiser. „Ich habe nach dir gesucht“, endete er schließlich lahm.

„Und jetzt haben Sie mich gefunden“, entgegnete Draco ohne auf das vertrauliche `Du` einzugehen. „Also, was kann ich tun?“

„Ich weiß, wer du bist“, platzte es aus Harry heraus, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war.

Dracos Lächeln wurde zunehmend angespannter, als er erwiderte: „Das ist nicht schwer, steht ja auf meinem Namensschild.“ Erst jetzt fiel Harry das weiße Kunststoffschild auf, welches sein Freund auf der Brusttasche trug und ihn als D. Matthews auswies. 

„Nein, ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist“, machte Harry einen neuen Versuch. „Bevor man dir diesen Namen gab.“

Als Draco diese Worte hörte, flackerte sein Lächeln, bis es schließlich erlosch. „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll ...“

„Nein“, beeilte sich Harry zu versichern. „Kein Scherz. Ist es nicht so, dass du vor fünf Jahren irgendwo auf der Straße ohne Erinnerungen aufgegriffen worden bist? “

Misstrauisch runzelte Draco die Stirn. „Die Polizei hatte mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht, aber die Ärzte konnten keine Ursache für den Gedächtnisschwund finden; meinten alles käme möglicherweise irgendwann von selbst zurück, aber bis jetzt ist das nicht passiert. Woher wissen Sie das?“

„Wir waren zusammen, bevor du deine Erinnerungen verloren hast“, gab Harry fest zurück.

„Ja, genau.“ Sarkastisch schnalzte Draco mit der Zunge. „Das war ja mal wirklich eine originelle Anmache. Wer hat dir die Geschichte erzählt? Craig? Lucy? Egal woher du davon weißt, aber die Masche zieht bei mir nicht.“

„Niemand hat mir davon erzählt“, wehrte Harry ab. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich war es auch, der dir das Medaillon geschenkt hat, das du um den Hals trägst.“

Reflexartig tastete Draco zu dem Schmuckstück, das unter dem Hemd verborgen lag. „Du bist falsch informiert, es ist kein Medaillon, nur ein Anhänger.“

„Da irrst du dich. Es ist ein Medaillon“, entgegnete Harry. „Du weißt nur nicht, wie man es aufmacht. Darf ich?“ Auffordernd streckte Harry seinem Freund die Hand entgegen. Taxierend musterte Draco das Gesicht des Fremden, nicht sicher was er von ihm halten sollte, dann seufzte er schließlich auf. „Zum Teufel“, murmelte er. „Warum nicht.“ Umständlich zog er die Kette über den Kragen seines Hemdes, um dann blind an dem Verschluss herumzunesteln, bis er ihn schließlich geöffnet hatte. Wortlos hielt er Harry das silberne Schmuckstück entgegen, welches nicht viel größer als ein Penny war und auf das eine filigrane Schlange eingraviert worden war. Harry beeilte sich das Medaillon zu nehmen, das noch warm vom Kontakt mit Dracos Körper war, bevor es sich der Blonde anders überlegen konnte, dann zog er ohne zu zögern seinen unter dem Sweater verborgenen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund. 

Ungläubig starrte Draco auf den hölzernen Stab, während Harry sanft mit der Spitze auf das Medaillon klopfte und leise „Alohomora“ sagte. Dracos Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen und auf Harrys Lippen erschien ein Lächeln, als das Kleinod auseinander klappte. Mit einem kurzen Blick ins Innere des Schmuckstücks gab er es Draco zurück, dessen Finger sichtlich zitterten, als er es entgegen nahm. „Bitte“, sagte Harry auffordernd. „Wirf einen Blick hinein.“

Unsicher brachte Draco das Medaillon näher an seinen Körper, bevor er den Kopf neigte und es in Augenschein nahm, als habe er es noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ein Laut der Überraschung entkam seinen Lippen und um ein Haar hätte er das Schmuckstück fallen gelassen, als sein Blick das Bild erfasste, welches sich darin befand. „Das … das sind wir“, stellte er mit unsicherer Stimme fest, die Augen noch immer verwundert auf die Fotografie geheftet. 

„Ja“, bestätigte Harry. „Ich habe es dir zum sechzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt. Wir gingen auf das selbe Internat, konnten uns in den Sommerferien aber nicht sehen und ich wollte dir etwas geben, damit du in dieser Zeit an mich denkst.“ Aufgrund der Größe der Fotografie war sie nicht verzaubert und bewegte sich nicht, sondern zeigte ganz einfach zwei Jungen, die sich lachend den Arm um die Hüfte gelegt hatten.

Es war nicht sicher, ob der Blonde ihm zugehört hatte, denn noch während Harry sprach, hatte er begonnen, das Medaillon prüfend hin und her zu drehen. „Wie hast du das gemacht mit dem Öffnen und was ist das für ein Ding? Ist da ein Magnet drin oder so was?“ fragte er den Zauberstab interessiert musternd.

„So ähnlich“, entgegnete Harry vage, während er den Stab zurück in den Hosenbund steckte, bevor ihn noch ein Muggel sah. „Ich beantworte dir gern alle deine Fragen, aber nicht hier.“

Unentschlossen sah Draco auf. „Eigentlich dauert meine Schicht noch bis vier.“

„Und wenn du sagst, dass es dir nicht gut geht?“ schlug Harry vor.

„Ich weiß nicht“, gab Draco zurück. „Mein Chef ist ziemlich streng und ich brauche das Geld.“

„Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass du mit mir mitkommst“, erwiderte Harry eindringlich. „Ich habe in meiner Wohnung ein paar Sachen vor dir, vielleicht kann das deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen.“

Einen langen Moment schien Draco die Optionen abzuwägen, bis er schließlich zögernd einwilligte. „Okay, ich hole meine Tasche und wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten hinter dem Haus.“

Alles in Harry zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, seinen Freund noch einmal gehen zu lassen, doch er wusste, dass er Draco schlecht dazu überreden konnte, einfach alles liegen zu lassen, weshalb er widerstrebend zustimmte. „Gut, bis gleich.“

XXXXXX

Unruhig trat Harry von einem Fuß auf dem anderen, bevor er verstohlen einen Tempus Zauber sprach. Die Wartezeit kam ihm endlos vor und da er keine Uhr besaß, musste er wohl oder übel auf die Magie zurückgreifen. Doch auf dem Hinterhof des Supermarktes musste er sich keine Sorgen machen entdeckt zu werden, denn es war weit und breit kein Mensch zu sehen. Die Fenster auf der Rückwand des Gebäudes waren vergittert und die Kamera, die über der stabilen Metalltür hing, war zur Straße ausgerichtet und erfasste ihn nicht, während er sich gegen einen Müllcontainer lehnte. Der Abfall darin verströmte einen leicht süßlichen Geruch nach Fäulnis und in der Ecke dahinter stank es nach Urin, doch das machte Harry nichts aus, war er doch in Snapes Unterricht wahrlich mit schlimmeren Gerüchen konfrontiert gewesen und allein das Wissen darum, bald endlich wieder mit Draco vereint zu sein, hätte ihn auch noch ganz andere Dinge ertragen lassen. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, öffnete sich die Tür und Draco schlüpfte nach draußen. Statt des Hemdes mit dem Tesco-Logo trug er nun einen Hoodie und seine rechte Hand kramte geschäftig in einem Rucksack, den er in der anderen Hand hielt, bis er eine Packung Zigaretten zu Tage förderte. Lautlos seufzte Harry auf. Offensichtlich konnte selbst ein Gedächtnisverlust an dieser schlechten Angewohnheit nichts ändern.

Mit Schwung warf sich Draco den Rucksack auf den Rücken, dann als er Harry entdeckte, kam er zu ihm herüber, während er aus der halb leeren Schachtel eine Kippe und ein Feuerzeug angelte. Auffordernd hielt er Harry die Packung entgegen. „Auch eine?“ 

„Nein, danke. Ich rauche nicht“, erwiderte der ehemalige Gryffindor, der geduldig wartete, bis Draco sich eine Zigarette angezündet hatte. „Können wir los?“

„Klar“, entgegnete der Blonde, nachdem er einen tiefen Zug inhaliert hatte. „Aber ich muss dich warnen. Ich kann Karate, nur für den Fall, dass du irgendwas perverses vorhast.“

Trotz des Adrenalinkicks den Dracos Gegenwart in ihm auslöste, musste sich Harry ein Lachen verkneifen. Es war so typisch für seinen Freund Drohungen auszusprechen, um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen, dass er ihn am liebsten geküsst hätte, doch stattdessen zuckte er lediglich die Schultern. „Alles klar. Und keine Sorge, vor mir brauchst du keine Angst zu haben.“

„Habe ich auch nicht“, behauptete Draco, während er sich bewusst etwas stärker aufrichtete, um scheinbar zu demonstrieren, dass er ein paar Zentimeter größer war als Harry. „Wobei mir einfällt, ich kenne nicht mal deinen Namen.“

Einem Impuls folgend beschloss Harry in diesem Moment die Stärke des Zaubers zu testen, als er erwiderte: „Ich heiße Neville. Neville Longbottom.“ Doch nichts an Dracos Mimik verriet, dass ihm der Name etwas sagte oder dass er merkte, dass Harry ihm die Unwahrheit gesagt hatte, stattdessen quittierte er das Gehörte lediglich mit einem Nicken.

Eine Weile gingen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her, wobei Harry die Richtung vorgab und seinen Freund aus dem Augenwinkel beim Rauchen beobachtete, bevor Draco schließlich fragte: „Wie kommt es, dass du so lange gebraucht hast mich zu finden?“

„Ich wusste nicht, wo ich nach dir suchen sollte“, antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Du hättest schließlich überall stecken können.“

„Warum bist du nicht zur Polizei gegangen und hast eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben?“ hakte der Blonde nach.

Seufzend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „So einfach ist das nicht, Draco.“

„Wieso nicht?“ verlange der ehemalige Slytherin zu wissen. „Und was ist Draco überhaupt für ein Name? Gehörten meine Eltern etwa zu den Leuten, die ihren Kindern unbedingt einen Namen geben wollen, den kein zweiter hat, ohne Rücksicht darauf, was sie dem Kind damit antun?“

„Sagen wir es so, deine Eltern waren sehr spezielle Menschen“, erwiderte Harry vorsichtig.

„Aha und warum haben sie eigentlich nicht nach mir gesucht?“ fuhr Draco seine Befragung fort.

„Sie sind tot, Draco, waren es schon, als du verschwunden bist“, erklärte der ehemalige Gryffindor.

„Das erklärt vieles“, sagte Draco mehr zu sich selbst. „Also heiße ich Draco und wie weiter?“

„Malfoy.“

Der Blonde verzog entsetzt das Gesicht. „Da gefällt mir David Matthews fast besser. Den Namen hat mir die Behörde damals gegeben, als ich nach vier Wochen aus der Klinik entlassen wurde, weil meine Fingerabdrücke nirgendwo gespeichert waren und ich nirgends als vermisst gemeldet worden war.“

„Das muss schwer für dich gewesen sein“, entgegnete Harry mitfühlend.

„Es war Scheiße“, gab Draco zu. „Es war, als sei ich einfach aus dem Nichts erschienen. Kein Mensch schien mich zu vermissen. Ich habe mich so allein gefühlt, war fix und fertig und wusste nicht wohin ich gehen sollte. Ein Sozialarbeiter hat mir geholfen, die nötigen Papiere zu bekommen, um ein Zimmer und Unterstützung zu beantragen, sonst hätte ich auf der Straße gestanden. Aber ohne Dokumente, die beweisen, dass ich einen Schulabschluss oder eine Ausbildung habe, konnte ich lange keinen anständigen Job bekommen, bis sie mich schließlich bei Tesco genommen haben. Die Arbeit ist okay, aber irgendwie hat mir immer was gefehlt. Hatte ich eigentlich vorher einen Job?“

„Nein, wir waren gerade mit der Schule fertig geworden, als es passiert ist“, führte Harry aus. „Du wolltest gern in die Tränke, äh ich meine in die pharmazeutische Forschung gehen.“

Überrascht stieß Draco einen Pfiff aus. „Nicht schlecht, dann war ich wohl gut in der Schule?“

„Ja, das warst du“, gab Harry zu. „Es gab nur eine Schülerin in unserem Jahrgang, die besser war.“

„Und was ist mit dir? Was machst du zum Leben?“ verlangte Draco zu wissen.

„Ich unterrichte an einer Vorschule, die besagte Mitschülerin von uns ins Leben gerufen hat“, erklärte Harry freimütig.

„Echt?“ fragte der Blonde zweifelnd. „Siehst gar nicht aus wie ein Lehrer.“

„Wie sehe ich denn sonst aus?“ hakte Harry belustigt nach.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall nicht schlecht.“

Harry lachte glucksend auf. Kaum zu glauben, aber Draco flirtete tatsächlich mit ihm. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wenn auch ein wenig ungewohnt nach der langen Zeit die sie getrennt gewesen waren. „Danke, du siehst auch gut aus“, gab er zurück und er meinte es ehrlich, dann fügte er leise hinzu: „Es tut gut, dich endlich gefunden zu haben.“ Draco setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, doch in diesem Moment mussten sie ihr Gespräch abbrechen, da sie die Treppen zur U-Bahn Station erreicht hatten und ihnen ein Schwall von Menschen entgegen kam. Eilig trat Draco seine Kippe aus, bevor er Harry die Stufen hinab folgte um sich am Automaten ein Ticket zu ziehen, dann machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Gleis. Die Fahrt mit der U-Bahn verlief weitestgehend schweigend, zum einen da sie ständig von Menschen umgeben waren und zum anderen, weil jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken war. 

Harry konnte sich an dem Gesicht ihm gegenüber gar nicht satt sehen. Zu lange hatte er auf Dracos Anblick verzichten müssen. Damals, als Draco verurteilt worden war, hatten sie an der Schwelle zum Erwachsensein gestanden, jetzt hatten sie diesen Punkt in der Abwesenheit des jeweils anderen überschritten. In den Jahren die sie getrennt von einander verbracht hatten, war der Blonde deutlich männlicher geworden. Zwar war er immer noch eher sehnig und schlank, aber das kindlich unerfahrene war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte etwas kantigem, reifen Platz gemacht. Doch trotzdem war immer noch der gleiche selbstbewusste Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wie vor dem Krieg und der Verbannung, und Harry sehnte sich mehr denn je danach, endlich Erkennen in ihnen aufblitzen zu sehen. 

Als die U-Bahn schließlich die richtige Station erreichte, fühlten sich Harrys Eingeweide an, als hätten sie sich vor lauter Aufregung verknotet. Vorsorglich steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, damit Draco nicht auffiel, wie schwitzig seine Handflächen vor Nervosität inzwischen waren. So lässig wie möglich erklomm er mit dem Blonden im Schlepptau die Treppe vom Bahnsteig zur Oberfläche. Natürlich wäre es viel schneller gegangen mit Draco einfach Seite-an-Seite zu apparieren, doch Harry wollte es möglichst vermeiden vor seinem Freund zu zaubern, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, weshalb er den umständlichen Weg auf Muggelart auf sich nahm. 

„Da ist es“, erklärte Harry, als das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 in Sichtweite kam. Obwohl Malfoy Manor offiziell nach wie vor in Dracos Besitz war, hatte Harry es vorgezogen seinen Freund in sein eigenes Haus zu führen. Zum einen, weil es zentraler lag und leichter mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln erreichbar war und zum anderen, weil er an das Anwesen der Malfoys keine guten Erinnerungen hatte.

„Nett“, erwiderte Draco, während er die unscheinbare Fassade des ehemaligen Familiensitzes der Blacks in Augenschein nahm. Nach dem Krieg hatte Harry keinen Sinn mehr darin gesehen das Haus weiter zu verstecken, weshalb er mit Hilfe des Zaubererministeriums den Fidelius-Zauber entfernen ließ, so dass das Haus nun für jeden sichtbar war. 

„Danke“, sagte Harry, als er die Stufen zum Eingang emporstieg und mit dem antik anmutenden Schlüssel die Tür aufschloss, bevor er sich zu Draco umwandte. „Bitte, tritt ein.“

Mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung betrat der ehemalige Slytherin auf die Aufforderung hin das Haus, Harry dicht hinter sich, wobei er sich nach allen Seiten umsah, so als erwarte er entweder einen Hinterhalt oder eine Erleuchtung. Harry sagte nichts, während Draco langsam die Eingangshalle durchschritt, dann bedeutete er ihm weiter in den Salon zu gehen. Auf dem Regal an der Wand stand das gleiche Bild, das Draco auch in seinem Medaillon hatte, nur größer und ein zweites Foto, dass die Jungen in ihrer Schuluniform zeigte, mehr Bilder hatte Harry nicht. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass die Bilder einmal das einzige sein würden, das Harry fünf Jahre lang von seinem Freund hatte. Schweigend musterte der Blonde die Fotos und jedes andere Detail, das seine Augen streiften mit äußerster Sorgfalt, bevor er schließlich offenbarte: „Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich erkenne nichts wieder.“

„Schon okay“, erwiderte Harry, der im Inneren zwar auf etwas anderes gehofft, aber realistisch gesehen nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Es war ein starker Zauber gewesen, der auf das Urteil des Zaubergamots gesprochen worden war, keine Frage und abgesehen davon war Draco zwar in den Ferien ein paar Mal hier gewesen, aber seitdem hatte sich das Haus dermaßen verändert, dass er es vermutlich selbst dann nicht wiedererkannt hätte, wenn man ihm nicht die Erinnerungen genommen hätte. Ohne weiter auf Draco Enttäuschung einzugehen, trottete Harry hinüber zum Fenster, wo genau wie am Morgen eine Eule saß und geduldig darauf wartete, dass man sie bemerkte.

„Das ist ja krass“, kommentierte Draco verwundert, als Harry das Fenster öffnete und den Vogel hineinließ. 

„Ein Freund von mir züchtet Vögel“, log Harry prompt, während er mit klopfendem Herzen das kleine Päckchen vom Fuß der Eule löste, das dort befestigt war. „Bringt ihnen bei Botendienste zu verrichten wie Brieftauben.“

Interessiert trat Draco näher, wagte allerdings nicht das Tier zu berühren, sondern sah aus sicherer Entfernung zu, wie Harry der Eule einen Keks gab, bevor er sie auf der Fensterbank absetzte. „Cool, wusste gar nicht, dass das geht.“

„Du wärst überrascht, was alles möglich ist“, gab Harry ironisch zurück, dann wickelte er das Päckchen aus, bis er einen kleinen braunen Kasten von der Größe einer Zigarrenkiste in der Hand hielt. Sein Herz setzte beinah aus vor Aufregung, als er den Verschluss öffnete und einen Blick ins Innere warf. Dort, gebettet in roten Samt, lag eine einzelne unscheinbare Phiole. Dracos Erinnerungen. Aufbewahrt und konserviert für den heutigen Tag. Mit zitternden Händen klappte Harry den Deckel wieder zu, dann wandte er sich zu Draco. „Ich weiß, das hört sich komisch an, aber ich muss dich bitten mir zu vertrauen.“

Unbewusst trat Draco bei den Worten einen Schritt zurück und auf sein Gesicht legte sich, wie schon vorhin im Supermarkt, ein misstrauischer Ausdruck. „Sag nicht, du bist doch pervers.“

„Nein, nichts dergleichen“, wehrte Harry mit einem – wie er hoffte – vertrauenswürdigen Gesichtsausdruck ab. „Ich kann das auch leider nicht erklären. Alles was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass ich einen Weg kenne, dir deine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben, doch dazu musst du dich hinsetzen und die Augen schließen.“

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du irgendwas versuchst ...“, entgegnete der Blonde scharf.

„Werde ich nicht“, versprach Harry flehentlich. „Bitte, Draco, vertrau mir.“

Nervös biss sich der Blonde auf der Unterlippe herum, dann nickte er schließlich. „Ich muss verrückt sein“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd während er hinüber zum Sofa ging.

„Hab keine Angst“, bat Harry eindringlich, als er sich neben ihm auf dem Polster niederließ. „Es geht ganz schnell.“

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt“, entgegnete Draco. „Dann mal los, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“ Zitternd vor Anspannung ließ er die aufgestaute Luft entweichen, dann schloss Draco die Augen. Sofort zog Harry den Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn auf seinem Schloss ab, bevor er das Kästchen aufklappte und die Phiole herausnahm. Vor lauter Aufregung zitterten seine Hände so sehr, dass er den Korken nicht auf Anhieb heraus bekam, doch als es ihm schließlich gelungen war, steckte er den Zauberstab in die Phiole und rührte, so dass sich die Erinnerungen darum wickelten wie klebrige Fäden. Vorsichtig, um ja keinen zu verlieren, zog Harry den Stab zurück und führte ihn an Dracos Schläfe. Erschrocken zuckte der Blonde zurück, als ihn der Zauberstab sanft berührte, doch es war schon vollbracht. Die Erinnerungen schlängelten sich durch die Haut wie glitzernde Würmer in einen Apfel, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Ein Schaudern ging durch Dracos Körper, sein Gesicht verzog sich, so als habe er Schmerzen, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Lippen formten lautlose Worte, dann zog er zischend die Luft ein, bevor er mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen stocksteif dasaß und sich nicht mehr bewegte.

„Draco?“ fragte Harry beklommen nach einem schier endlos erscheinenden Augenblick. „Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Ein weiterer langer Moment verstrich, ohne dass etwas geschah, dann schlug Draco wie in Trance die Augen auf und sah unmittelbar in das besorgte Gesicht seines Freundes. „Harry, du bist gekommen.“

Die Erleichterung dieser Worte durchflutete den ehemaligen Gryffindor wie ein Wasserfall, bevor er sich nach vorn beugte und Dracos Gesicht sanft mit den Händen umschloss. „Natürlich. Ich hatte es doch versprochen.“

 

Ende


End file.
